


Time Pulse

by Shinsei (RinShinsei)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heterochromia, Magic, Magic-Users, Military, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinShinsei/pseuds/Shinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years. Five years since Rin and Mamoru had last seen each other. Five years since the death of Kira, Rin's twin and Mamoru's cousin. When Kira is suddenly sighted after five years, Rin is forced to enlist Mamoru's help to get to the bottom of it. But what they find, might be more than they can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reconecting

Rin Kazuma sped down the road on her motorcycle, almost being late for an appointment she had with someone. She remembered that morning at the meeting…

_“What?! Please tell me you’re kidding me,” Rin asked daring them to prove her otherwise._

_“Well, at the moment, these rumors are unconfirmed but several people claimed to have seen her, blue eyes, black hair, tattoos and all,” her superior said from behind his desk, seemingly unfazed by his subordinate’s question. Rin felt her legs collapse from beneath her and she landed in the chair behind her. Everything around her became white noise as she processed the information._

_“We took out the liberty of locating Mamoru ahead of time once we started hearing about these sightings. Surprisingly enough, he wasn’t that hard to find,” he started again, snapping Rin out of her thoughts._

_“You found Mamoru?” she asked surprised._  
“Yes. You need to arrange a meeting with him sometime soon and see if he knows anything.”  
“What makes you think I want to talk to that asshole?”  
“The fact that Kira could be alive. If only for that sole hope, work with him.” Rin growled hearing him say that.  
  
“Like hell. He abandoned us when we needed him most. I’d rather kill him than work with him after he left us with no word from him for five years. I can locate Kira without his help!” Rin said, standing and making to leave the office.  
“Just one meeting. That’s all I’m asking. Just one meeting to find out if he knows anything,” he compromised.  
“Just one meeting,” Rin agreed, leaving the office and slamming the door behind her.

Rin sighed behind her helmet. She had her squad mate Reagan arrange the appointment, not wanting to risk Mamoru recognizing her voice after five years. Needless to say, she was vibrating with nervousness. She had a feeling this meeting would end in a fistfight and that she would be the one to throw the first punch. That’s how it had always been back at the academy, even when She had tried intervening.

Once at her destination, she parked her motorcycle, got off, removed her helmet and went inside. She was stopped briefly but a quick whisper of whom she had to meet here had her admitted to the VIP floor. She admitted it was impressive but it wasn’t what she was here for, she had a mission to do.

He hadn’t changed much since five years ago, the main difference that he wore a portion of his bangs over his left eye much like she now did over her right eye.

Rin was a lithely built 24-year-old with brunette hair usually in a ponytail, fair skin and mismatched eyes, her left being purple and her right being blue.  
Mamoru was a muscular but not overly so 23-year-old with slightly darker skin than Rin and his visible eye being brown.

He didn’t take long to notice her and either he really didn’t recognize her or he was knowledgeable enough not to show it. She sat down in the chair across from him.

“Michael Lawliet?” she asked, trying to be light and pleasant.  
“That’s me. What can I do for you, _Kirin_?” he asked placing emphasis on her alias.  
“I need some information regarding some of the recent sightings of someone who is supposed to be dead, this person being Kira Kazuma,” Rin stated, getting straight to business.  
“Kira Kazuma. Not a name I’ve ever been asked about but as for the sightings, she’s mainly been spotted in Sairin and Renesia, sightings not lasting for more than a few minutes,” he answered.

Rin pondered over the new information she had been presented with. It hadn’t told her much but at least she had some idea of where to start.

“Thank you for your help,” Rin said making to get up and leave before being stopped.  
“What’s _really_ going on, _Rin_?” he asked standing up.


	2. Returning Home (sorta)

“Nothing that concerns you, _Mamoru_ ,” Rin bit out before starting to leave. Mamoru quickly grabbed her wrist.   
“I think it does. Now tell me, why, after all these years, you suddenly decide to seek me out now. Don’t think I didn’t recognize Reagan’s voice when she called earlier.”  
“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have even contacted you. Now let me go,” Rin ordered, her voice gaining a double edge to it on the end.  
“No, Kira’s important to me too, so please, tell me what’s going on,” Mamoru pleaded, prompting Rin to punch him in the face, sending him flying backwards onto the floor.

“What makes you think that you deserve to know?! After her funeral, you just up and left without a word. No calls, no messages, not even a postcard to let us know you were fine and that you hadn’t died too! The clan was in such disarray after you left and it wasn’t helped by you just leaving, so EXCUSE ME IF I’M NOT WILLING TO SHARE!” Rin said angrily.  
Mamoru remained silent. He could not dispute what she said nor could he defend his actions as it was true. They may have not liked each other much but that was no excuse for him to leave, abandoning Rin to deal with the aftermath.

“Look, I know that what I’ve done in the past is inexcusable but I want to help. Let me,” Mamoru said sincerely making eye contact with her.   
“I should kill you for your audacity, you know that?”   
“When it comes to Kira, you and I would do anything, even if it does mean working with each other,” Mamoru said standing up and dusting himself off.   
“I hate it when you’re right,” Rin grumbled before punching him in the jaw again.

“What was that for?!”  
“Nothing, I just felt like it,” Rin answered nearing the door before looking at him over her shoulder, “you do have your own motorcycle helmet, right?”  
“Yeah, why?” Mamoru asked before paling considerably. Once Rin noticed the sudden change in skin tone, she threw her head back and cackled. Not laughed. Cackled and that only help confirm Mamoru’s fears.

 _‘Oh, shit’_ Mamoru thought. He loved motorcycles, he really did. He loved how he could break the speed limit with them and be fast enough to get away from the cops. He just didn’t enjoy it when the person doing the speeding wasn’t himself. Rin knew it and she was going to take advantage of it. He silently wondered if there was something that could save him from Rin’s reckless driving. Probably not. He sent a prayer to the deity he didn’t believe in for him to survive this with his stomach intact before going to get the helmet he kept in the backroom before going to meet Rin outside.

Rin was waiting for him, leaning against the seat with her helmet next to her and a hair clip in her hand. Once she spotted him, she used the clip to pin her bangs covering her eye back before putting her helmet. Mamoru settled for tucking his own bangs behind his ear before placing his helmet on and getting on behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She chuckled softly before starting the bike up, revving the engine once before speeding off.

Her driving wasn’t bad as it had been back then but she still drove fast. He noticed that they were heading back to the military HQ. God, he hadn’t the place in years.

The bike finally came to a stop and they got off, Rin removing the hair clip once her helmet was off. Mamoru was silently relieved when he saw that aside from him and Rin, no one else was there. The walk to Rin’s apartment was a short but silent one. Once inside, she broke the silence.

“The guest room is the first door on the left and the bathroom’s right next to it. We’ll go pick your stuff up tomorrow if you want to. Don’t disturb Reagan if she comes in late, her room’s the second one on the right. Night,” Rin said before retiring to her own room.

Mamoru decided to head to bed. They probably would have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and he would need plenty of sleep if he wanted to be able to cope with Rin and Reagan in the same space.

The guest room was decorated very simply, being done in very neutral whites. He started stripping himself of his outer layers of clothing while he poked around the closets. He was surprised to find a set of pajamas in his size. In fact, buried right at the back of one of the closet was a small box of his possessions that he happened to leave behind. Maybe Rin didn’t hate him as much as she led him to believe. Well that or she was holding onto remnants of simpler times. The latter seemed much more likely now that he thought about it.

Flopping onto the bed, he decided to stop sleeping and go to sleep and was frustrated when he couldn’t. In vain, he checked the bedside table drawer and was surprised to find a small container containing non-prescription sleeping tablets. It didn’t look like it was used regularly. That or it was a fairly recently acquired thing. Getting some water from the bathroom, he downed the tablets and went to bed, already feeling the effects starting to kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated. Lemme know what you guys think. I've been out of the writing game a while.


	3. Remininscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since I last updated. Ouch.

Mamoru woke up, feeling better than he had in a long time and was momentarily on guard before he realised where he was.

_‘Lets see, if I remember correctly, she was always drinking coffee this time of the morning.’_ Mamoru thought going to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the kitchen to see if his prediction was right.

As he predicted, she was there but she wasn’t alone. Reagan was there also nursing a cup of coffee but she didn’t seem to be in the same state of bliss that Rin was in. As far as Mamoru could tell, the latter was so entranced in her coffee; she didn’t even notice him entering. For a moment, he had the idea to greet her but quickly discarded it. 1. She probably wouldn’t even notice and 2. Coming between her and her coffee generally was a stupid. He still winced when he thought about what HAD happened to those who had dared. Generally, it was a suicide mission.

“Morning, Reagan,” Mamoru greeted.  
“Morning, Mamoru-kun,” she greeted back.  
“Is she safe to talk to yet?” he asked while going to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“A lot has changed but talking to her during coffee time hasn’t. Come back in five minutes.” Mamoru smiled at the joke that had been made a lot back in the day. It seemed Reagan had caught on to the joke.

“Mamoru, why did you decide to come back with her? You probably knew it was me on the phone. You knew she would come. Why’d you still go? You could have easily high-tailed it outta town if you wanted to and we wouldn’t be able to find you,” Reagan asked. Mamoru looked away from the blonde, carefully considering his next words.  
“I guess… I wanted to see Rin again and now that the possibility of seeing Kira again is also here…’ Mamoru trailed off.  
“I get it, but you’re a long way off from earning Rin’s trust back again. Not to mention you still need to get back into top form. You’ve been neglecting your training and its showing.”  
“No one is quite as intense as Rin when it comes to sparring. I’ve become a bit lax,” Mamoru said without much worry. He knew that when compared to civilians, he was fit enough. But when compared to military individuals, he knew he would have to up his game.

“So what’s the plan?” Mamoru asked seriously.  
“There’s no plan for now. The only reason we’re taking any of these rumours seriously is because how powerful she was. If you would, I’d like you to keep an eye on the rumour mills but please don’t be an idiot and try to investigate by yourself. At the very least, leave a message in case something goes south,” Rin said.  
“Can do, Ma’am, I’m not a headstrong idiot like you,” Mamoru quipped earning a smile out of his cousin.  
“Watch that mouth. You still need to get back into the swing of things. I’m not allowing one of my men go in underprepared.”  
“So now I’m one of your men now?” he joked.  
“Yes, I’m responsible for you now and I’m going to make sure you’re as prepared as possible.” The smile on Rin’s face was reminiscent of their academy days when she would drag him to the training room and proceed to try and beat the crap out of him (and to his chagrin, usually succeed).

“Right,” Mamoru agreed before heading back to the guest room to get ready for the day. He was touched that she was concerned enough. She really had grown since he had last seen her. Perhaps time had been a good thing for her.

Later, Rin was waiting for him. After much assurances he wouldn’t bolt (and he wouldn’t. She’d find him and then proceed to kick his ass), he requested to go back to his apartment and she’d agreed to take him, seeing as how she’d brought him to her apartment.

“You need to renew your wards. They’re fading,” Rin commented quietly, reminding him of how lax he had become.  
“Gotten better at sensing them, have you?” Mamoru couldn’t help but ask.  
“Not anywhere near Natsumi’s level though. Then again, she’s the best sensor I know,” Rin answered. Mamoru winced. No doubt his sister would be understanding but he should have let her know where he was.  
“She’ll forgive you. Besides, you need to earn the right back to give her new boyfriend the shovel talk,” Rin said clapping his shoulder with a smile.  
“She has a boyfriend?” Mamoru asked curiously. Rin hummed in confirmation. Mamoru sighed, “I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I?” Rin hummed again in confirmation. Sighing, he got to work on compiling the information he already had together before transferring it to a data stick and handing it over to Rin.

“That’s all the information I have right now. I’ll let you know when I have more,” Mamoru said.  
“Thanks for this, Mamoru. I’ll analyse it once I get back to the apartment. Stay out of trouble, you hear?”  
“You don’t need to tell me that,” Mamoru replied with a chuckle, smiling as Rin left his apartment.

He seemed to be smiling a lot more lately.


End file.
